


Wishing Upon A Star

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few times in his life Alec has made a wish when seeing a shooting star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing Upon A Star

Disclaimer: Shadowhunters belongs to Ed Decter.

 

AN: Something I randomly thought of while bored at work.

 

***

Three year old Alec Lightwood happily cuddled up against his mother as she read him his favorite bed time story.

 

It was getting slightly harder as her tummy had gotten bigger, his baby sister was the reason for it.

 

Mommy had told him being a big brother would make him even more special and Alec liked how that sounded.

 

Just the mommy's voice came, "Look out the window Alec."

 

Alec did and saw streaks of light, "Those are shooting stars Alec, make a wish and it'll someday come true."

 

"I wish..." And Mommy gently stopped him, "It has to be silently inside your head, no one can know what it is."

 

Alec thought that sounded weird, but Mommy was the smartest person he knew, if she said that's how it was, then it was the truth.

 

I wish to find my one true love, just like the Prince in the story.

 

***

Alec put his weapons away and went outside to look at the stars, being alone and in a quiet place helped him think.

 

The mission to find out who was selling mundane blood had been going well until that mysterious red head had interfered.

 

Just then he caught sight of shooting stars and snickered remembering his three year old self.

 

Will I soon find my true love? Alec smirked at his strange humor.

 

Just then Jace came carrying that strange redhead, it was obvious this night was not going to improve any.

 

***

 

7 Years Later

"Daddy look!"

 

Alec turned to look and saw shooting stars, He looked back at his four years old son Max, who was wide eyed.

 

"It's nothing to be afraid of Max, they're called shooting stars, if you make a wish inside your head, not telling anyone what it is, it'll come true."

 

Max's blue eyes went wide and then they closed, even though Max wasn't his or Magnus's biological child, they loved him dearly and had raised him since birth.

 

Max's eyes opened, "I made my wish!" He said happily.

 

Alec gave him a kiss on the forehead, "I'm glad but it's bedtime for you."

 

Max nodded and closed his eyes and Alec turned off the light and left the room.

 

Magnus was waiting and grinning, together they went to their bedroom.

 

"I never understood the mundane belief of wishing on a star," Magnus told him.

 

Alec grinned; "I've done it a couple of times, last time I did that, I met you soon after, my wish was to find my true love."

 

Alec knew Magnus was moved by that, could see the emotion in his dark brown eyes.

 

Magnus kissed him and then said, "I don't need to make a wish on one, because I already have everything I want."


End file.
